


Tumblr Prompts

by IncendiaGlacies



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2018-10-29 10:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 12,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10852317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncendiaGlacies/pseuds/IncendiaGlacies
Summary: Just a bunch of one-shots/drabbles I get prompts/asks for on tumblr. Characters and relationships will be updated as chapters are updated.Ch19: ‘that’s it, that’s it. get it all out. shh.’ - Timeship





	1. I almost lost you

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt "I almost lost you" + Timeship

“Captain-”

“Don’t even,” Rip all but growled as he ran a hand through his already messy hair and looked down at Gideon. Propped up in the medbay, the tissue regenerator working on the burns on her back. Fighting to keep his voice steady he continued, “I almost lost you. I almost lost you, Gideon.”

“I’m fine, Captain. The burns were only second degree and they are almost healed over,” Gideon tried in her ever pleasant soothing tone.

“That is not the point. I almost lost you. How could you do that? You should have just let me hit the detonator instead. And now you’re hurt,” Rip pleaded trying to make her see reason.

“And the roles would simply be reversed and you would be here. Better me than you, Captain,” seeing that her Captain was about to argue she further explained, “I was never meant to be human in the first place. And I have outlived the lifespan of any normal AI already. It was only a matter of time before I died, and if I were still an AI I would have broken down by now. Better me than you. You have a team who worries for you. My death in comparison would be inconsequential.” 

Despite the fire raging inside of him, Rip worked hard at keeping his touch gentle as he cradled Gideon’s cheek and his tone calm as he spoke, “Don’t you dare. Don’t you ever say that. Your death would be devastating, to me and the team. Gideon, I’ve already lost my family-my wife and child. I can’t lose you too.”

“Oh Captain, you would still have the team. They’re your family now, I don’t-”

“You do!” Rip cut her off fiercely, “You do matter. Yes, the Legends are like my family now. But Gideon, you have always been home to me. Always. I can’t lose you,” Rip gingerly placed his hands on her arms and leaned forward, pressing his forehead to hers.

Gideon swallowed the lump in her throat, finally understanding. How did people make sense of all these emotions?

“I’m sorry, Captain.”

“Just promise me you won’t do it again,” Rip muttered.

“You know I can’t promise that,” Gideon felt her Captain’s arms stiffen in the hug he had her in as he leaned back to look at her face, ready to argue again. Gideon focused hard on a spot behind her Captain, trying to keep her voice steady and the burning in her cheeks to die down, “You know I can’t. You know, you must know how I feel about you. I could never let you be in danger. I can’t, Captain. Please don’t ask me to.”

Rip studied her face. Her glossy eyes, the way she bit her lip and the stubborn determination written all over her features. Of course he knew how she felt about him, he had always suspected. This was the closest she ever came to declaring her feelings. How she felt about him. How he felt about her in return.

He sighed, “It seems as though we’re at a stalemate then. Neither of us are willing to let the other die and both of us are reckless enough to try and save the other.”

Gideon finally faced him properly, daring him to make her change her mind. Rip merely shook his head and began re-positioning her body on the bed, so as not to disturb the newly healed skin as she rested. Once she was comfortably tucked in on her side he spoke, “So how about we both agree to try and keep out of near death situations? As best we can anyways.”

Gideon simply squeezed his hand in response, silent agreement.

“Good, now get some sleep.”

“Are you staying, Captain?” Gideon murmured as her eyes closed.

“Of course. Where else would I go? I’m staying right here with you.” 


	2. Snowball Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt: "No, don't throw that snowba-goddamnit!" A very short drabble.

“Mr. Rory, no don’t retaliate. No! Do not throw that snowba-, goddamit!” Rip gave up and sighed as he watched the Legends get caught up in the ensuing snowball war. This is why he never stopped anywhere, they couldn’t be trusted.

“I was going to ask if you wanted hot chocolate, but maybe now isn’t such a good time.”

Rip turned to the voice and found Gideon take a stand next to him to watch the chaos.

“Not unless it’s spiked with something,” Rip grumbled as he watched the team.

“You really need to stop using alcohol as a solution to your problems, Captain,” Gideon lectured.

“And you really need to stop telling me what to do. I’m still your Captain, Gideon,” Rip teased her and watched the smile blossom on her face.

“It certainly looks like fun though, you won’t join them?”

“Being pelted by frozen water and ending up a sopping mess and practically begging for a cold doesn’t quite count as fun in my book,” Rip explained monotonously.

“Of course not,” Rip heard Gideon shuffling around beside him but didn’t take his eyes off the screaming Sara jumping onto Nate’s back. Children, all of them.

“Captain?” 

Rip turned to his best friend expecting a question…only to be hit in the face with snow. He wiped away the snow from his eyes only to see a mischievous grin on Gideon’s face. That certainly wouldn’t do.  He bent down and began collecting his own pile of snow and looked up at her for a brief second, “Gideon, if I were you I would start running. You just started a war.”

Gideon’s eyes widened and she shrieked and ran as her Captain began assaulting her with his own snowballs. Soon the Legends caught on to the fight and an all out war began as they all chose their sides.

And if Rip sniffled and sneezed for the next few days after…well at least it had been worth it to hear Gideon laugh like that.


	3. Interruptions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt: "Hey, have you seen the-Oh!" Featuring Raily and Timeship.

“Hey, Doctor!” Lily bounced as she caught up to Ray in the hallway.

“Hey, Doctor,” Ray teased back, “What did you need?”

“I just finished with Dad and Jax. They said something about the temporal manifold needing splicing and to use the quantum spanner? I tried to find Gideon for help, but I couldn’t find her.”

“Well then might as well go ask Rip. He wasn’t in his study which means he’d be in his room, down this way.” Ray grabbed her hand and began leading her through the corridors. Although she had visited plenty of times, she still wasn’t completely familiar with the ship’s layout.

Without knocking Ray threw open the door, “Hey, have you seen the…? _Oh._ Oops, sorry, just continue. It’s fine. Sorry!” Ray closed his eyes and tried to feel his way out of the room, only to crash into a desk the first time. Letting out a howl of pain he tried again, only to crash into Lily, who in turn forced him to open and uncover his eyes.

“Was there something you needed, Ray?” Rip asked, “Some reason you felt the need to barge into my private quarters, without knocking. Again. I swear I miss living alone sometimes, “ Rip tapered off at the end.

“No. I mean yes. But it’s not that important, I mean it is important. We needed the quantum spanner-But it’s not-clearly you’re both busy right now doing-well you know-” Ray began rambling incoherently as Lily watched him in delight.

“Changing?” Gideon asked happily as her Captain finished buttoning the buttons on the back of her blouse-human clothes could be extremely tedious at times, “Captain Lance took the shower next to my room so I used Captain Hunter’s instead. The slime from our last mission is extremely hard to get out of hair unfortunately.”

“Why, what did you think was happening?” Rip asked amused from behind Gideon.

“Nothing,” Ray quickly hurried. He didn’t think of anything when he walked in on Rip half undressed (okay so no coats and only a white button up, but for Rip that was a lot less clothing-the man liked layers!) helping Gideon into her clothes. Although now that he looked at them he could see that Rip was completely dry and his coat had been set aside as it had some slime on it, clearly meant for a wash. And Gideon’s hair was still soaking, as she used a towel to dry it, her skin still damp from the shower. So there was now way they were both-and why was he still thinking about all this?

“It’s not like I thought you guys were having you know personal time or something and we had walked in on you…well it would be like walking in on parents-or no wait. But it’s not like you’re having a secret relationship because you’re worried about how the team will react I mean-” Ray continued on until Lily finally just put a hand on his mouth to stop him, which Ray quietly thanked her for.

“Is that why you and Ms. Stein haven’t come forward about your relationship?” Gideon asked, bluntly as ever.

Ray’s eyes widened, like a fish out of water. Completely at a loss of words Lily stepped forward, “Not the team, just my dad. He’s pretty overprotective. Would you mind?”

Rip raised a hand, “Your secret is safe with us, don’t worry. Besides, considering Martin tried to keep the truth about you from me, I would say it’s only fair. The quantum spanner is in the toolbox in the engines room. Go on ahead and I’ll meet you there. And we never need to discuss this again,” Rip said pointedly.

Ray nodded, still slightly shell-shocked and allowed his girlfriend to pull him out of the room towards the engines, happily babbling on to make up for the silence.

Rip let out a soft chuckle as he turned back to Gideon.

“Tell me again why we aren’t telling anyone, Captain?” Gideon asked with her arms crossed.

“Because I happen to value my private life and this team has no sense of personal boundaries, “ Rip bluntly stated.

“Of course you do, Captain, “ Gideon appeased, not fooled for a second.

Rip sighed, “Besides I know Sara has a betting pool going on about us and I completely refuse to let her win. It’s the principle of the matter!”


	4. It Could Be Worse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt "It could be worse" for Timeship. Short drabble

“Captain, do you realize that’s your second glass tonight?”

Rip raised his eyes to the ceiling to his omnipresent AI and continued pouring the whiskey, “Spare me the lecture, Gideon. I need this.”

“It couldn’t have been that bad, Captain. And I’m sure the team feels horrible after you raised your voice. Again,” she admonished.

“Gideon. You’re mine. You’re supposed to be on my side!”

“I am always on your side, Captain. I’m merely stating the fact that there is an eighty three percent probability that you tend to lecture or shout at the team after your missions. You did invite them after all,” Gideon pointed out, logically as ever.

“Yes, I know,” Rip rolled his eyes, “But they deserved it this time. Ray forgot his future tech so we had to double back around for it and then Sara decided to go all assassin again. We nearly ruined the British monarchy - again!”

Gideon paused before saying, “It could be worse.”

“I fail to see how.”

“They could have broken time itself,” she answered pleasantly.

Rip paused drinking and looked at the holographic head that had appeared (he swore she was smirking at him) he pointed at her and quite seriously stated, “Gideon, don’t even joke about that. Knowing this team, they will take it as a challenge.”


	5. I think I'm in love with you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt "I think I'm in love with you and I'm terrified" - Raily. Another short drabble

Lily walked with a purpose through the Waverider until she found the man she was looking for, “You know, I have noticed you’re avoiding me. So if you’re going for subtlety I don’t think you got it.”

Ray turned around from his ATOM suit immediately at the interruption, “I’m not avoiding you. Who says I’m avoiding you? Was it Mick? He would say that-”

“Nobody said anything,” Lily crossed her arms, “I noticed it myself. Come on, I know I don’t help out a lot on these missions but we usually work together. And I thought we made a good team? But if…if I did-or, or said something I didn’t mean…I mean I run my mouth sometimes and-”

“No, no,” Ray put up a hand to stop her, “It’s not you, it’s me. Wow that sounded a lot less cliche in my head.”

Lily huffed, “Then what is it?”

“It’s not you, it’s just, I’m- I think I’m in love with you and I’m terrified.” 

Lily paused and looked at him, “Why would that terrify you?”

Ray shrugged, “I don’t know how much you know about my love life, but I don’t exactly have the best track record. My first fiance Anna died in front of me. And the second fiance Kendra decided to go be with her 4,000 year soulmate, which you know, good for her I mean. But, look I know I tend to fall fast and hard, but it also usually ends with me getting hurt. And we are such good friends, I didn’t want to lose that this time. I’m terrified of getting hurt, again I guess.”

Lily nodded, “Well what if I told you the feelings weren’t exactly one-sided? And if you did decide to stop being afraid, I’d be right here.”

Ray waited a few moments as Lily turned and began walking out of the room before he shouted, “Wait! Lily, would you like to have dinner with me tomorrow night. Central City in 2017?”

Lily smiled, “I would love that, Ray.”

It was time to stop being afraid.


	6. Favourite Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt: "This is your favourite song, right?" Timeship set pre-series. Also written for Gideon Appreciation Week-Day Three: Favourite Relationship (obviously I chose Timeship)

Rip almost groaned when he heard the music playing again, of all the AIs he had to get the most annoying one. It’s not that he didn’t like Gideon, he did. Most of the time her dry humor was refreshing and she gave him good company on the long trips he had to be away from home.

But even he couldn’t deny that she had certain…quirks. He may not have been a Time Master for long but he had observed enough of his fellow classmates to know an AI should not sass her Captain any time she didn’t agree with him. Even if said Captain doesn’t always make the best choices, but that was besides the point.

Somehow he ended up with the passive-aggressive AI that gave him the silent treatment one second and then blasted music when he was trying to get work done. Perhaps if he had been more of a stickler for rules he would have reported Gideon, or at the very least tried to get her fixed so she wasn’t so…well emotional.

But at the end of the day, that was the best part of her.

Except for right now, he didn’t feel the need to hear the Macarena ten times in a row, “Could you turn it off now, please?”

“Are you talking to me, Captain Hunter?” a warm voice replied.

Rip rolled his eyes, “You know I am, Gideon. You’re the only other sentient being on this ship so to speak, and you have disabled my manual controls to turn off the speaker. Can’t you just tell me when you’re mad at me?”

“An AI cannot be mad at their assigned Captain,” Gideon responded lightly as a holographic head appeared in front of him.

“And yet here we are, you have played that song nonstop and yes it is getting annoying. You have succeeded!”

There was no response and the hologram flickered out. Rip sighed, “Okay I am sorry about earlier. I shouldn’t have called you a machine, it was rude. And you know that’s not what I think of you. I’m sorry, Gideon. Could you please turn it off now?”

There was no response and the music didn’t turn off but it did lower in decibel. Unfortunately for Rip, he had already had too much of it.

“Could you maybe change the song at least? I love music, but hearing the same song on a loop does get annoying,” Rip requested as a compromise.

Instantly the music changed, the opening notes of a guitar strumming. He had heard this song many times before.

“This is your favourite song, right?” Rip asked.

The hologram appeared in front of him again, the head tilted slightly, “An Artificial Intelligence cannot choose favourites. While conscious thinking does occur to have such emotional attachments would be beneath us.”

Rip raised an eyebrow, “Really? So you just play it on every take off, and when I leave the ship and when-”

“I’m not sure I understand your question, Captain Hunter,” Gideon interrupted.

Rip refrained from rolling his eyes again. Of course she acted polite but Rip knew any normal AI should not have been able to interrupt their Captain, “Of course you don’t, Gideon.”

There was a moment of pause before Gideon spoke logically, “I suppose the melody is rather uplifting though the vocals do leave something to be desired. The lyrics do bode well with our line of work though. Objectively speaking it is a good song, Captain.”

“And your favourite,” Rip goaded. Sometimes he had to urge Gideon to let more of her emotions to shine through. He was sure he would break through to her eventually. He wasn’t going anywhere, and he certainly wouldn’t get rid of her.

‘Yes, I suppose it is,” Gideon admitted quietly.

Rip sighed with success, finally something true. Leaning back in his chair he closed his eyes and listened to the melodies surround him.

“Yes,” he murmured, “I think it’s quickly becoming a favourite of mine as well.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anybody is curious the favourite song in question is the one played at the end of 2x03 “TIme Is On My Side” which Gideon says is a favourite of the Captain’s. I thought it would be cute if Gideon and him shared a fave and the only reason he likes it is because of her.


	7. Injured Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt for: Gideon talking Rip through an injury when he's alone on the ship?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to make this angst, but so many other authors have already done that so well, so instead I went for a touch of humor.

“Captain Hunter, please report to the medbay. And do try not to bleed too much on the floors, Dr. Palmer just mopped them,” Gideon’s musical voice filled the air.

Rip looked up and glared at the ceiling, “Gideon, I’ve just been majorly injured and you’re talking about keeping the floors clean?”

“Dr. Palmer takes his chore wheel very seriously. And it is not a major injury, I assure you, Captain. Only minor skin regeneration will be required,” Gideon stated calmly.

Rip grumbled under his breath as he put the knife down, trying not to wince as he noticed the blood on the side, “I could be having major blood loss!”

“You sliced your hand with a knife and missed all major arteries. You will not have any major blood loss, Captain,” Gideon continued.

Rip walked down the corridor, having wrapped his bleeding hand in a makeshift bandage as to not mess up the floors as Gideon had asked and goaded his AI on, “Really? I do feel rather dizzy. I could just faint right here, Gideon.”

“That’s impossible, Captain. The amount of blood a human would need to lose before falling unconscious is-”

“Okay, alright. I don’t actually need to know,” Rip cut her off as he entered the medbay, “I’m just saying, you could be slightly more sympathetic. I think the team is rubbing off on you.”

Gideon ignored the comment and advised, “Please place pressure on the injury to stop the bleeding. Then wash off the excess blood before using the tissue regenerator.”

“Yes, Gideon. I know the drill,” Rip rolled his eyes, “This isn’t my first time I’ve cut myself while cooking.”

“And yet you still try,” Gideon snapped.

“Ah, I knew you were worried,” Rip relished the silent confession as he cleaned his wound and got ready to use the regenerator.

“I am merely pointing out that this ship is fully equipped with a working fabricator which you seem intent on ignoring.”

As the regenerator did its work, Rip leaned back against the chair and sighed, “Yes, but as I’ve said before, sometimes making the food just tastes better, Gideon.”

There was no response and Rip knew better than to irritate his AI further now, so he sat in silence as the machine regenerated skin and fixed his cut. When it was done Rip took his hand out and curled his fingers making sure his mobility wasn’t impaired in anyway.

“There, good as new!” Rip called out.

“What’s good as new?” Ray asked as he walked in to the medbay, “We just got back from recon work and Jax is fixing up the engines as we speak. Gideon said you’d be in here, does she seem off to you? Because she sounded off to me, like almost angry and stand-offish? Do we need to check her?”

“My systems are working perfectly normal, Dr. Palmer,” Gideon joined the conversation.

Rip smiled to himself, “Nothing to worry about Dr. Palmer. Gideon is working fine, she’s just worried because I hurt myself cooking again. She always gets a little stingy when I hurt myself unnecessarily. But I’m fine now, see?”

“Of course, Captain Hunter,” Gideon answered softly. But that didn’t mean she still worried for her Captain. It was her job after all.


	8. Late Night Conversations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt: 'you ought to be asleep' - Timeship
> 
> This is set between Season 1 and 2, because I refuse to believe Gideon would easily just work with the Legends and call someone else Captain after having worked with only Rip for over a decade.

“Captain Hunter, the rest of the team has retired for the night. Don’t you think you should join them?”

Rip looked up from the glass of rum he was pouring for himself, “We’re in the timestream, Gideon. You know as well as I do that there is no night here.” 

“Still, you ought to be asleep,” Gideon urged softly as her Captain settled in to his armchair.

“In a little bit. One glass won’t kill me, I just need to unwind.”

“Is something wrong, Captain?” Gideon pried gently.

“Dim the lights, would you, Gideon? I’m feeling a headache coming on,” Rip tapped the rim of his glass as he waited. 

“I must advise you that changing the subject does not work on an AI, Captain,” Gideon replied as she did as he requested.

“I’m not changing the subject, just…stalling,” Rip managed.

“Why?”

Rip sighed and set his glass down on the end table next to him and leaned forward, his elbows on his knees and his head resting against his closed fists.

“I need to talk to you about something, and…and you’re not going to like it.” 

Gideon made no response, simply waited patiently for his next words.

“Gideon,” Rip began slowly, “After everything that’s happened with Savage and all the other close calls we’ve had chasing these time aberrations, I’ve spent a lot of time thinking about the future. My own specifically, and it’s becoming rather clear to me that I won’t always be around.”

“You’re right, I would rather not have this conversation,” Gideon interrupted.

Rip glanced up at the ceiling, “Don’t interrupt me, this is important, Gideon.”

“I fail to see how talking about your unlikely and untimely demise is a good use of anyone’s time or helpful,” Gideon answered.

He would end up with the argumentative and rebellious AI, “Gideon, you know as well as I do that this job is dangerous. Now, I know I already set up instructions and my will with you when I first became a Time Master. But obviously things have changed now. I have a team to worry about.”

“Captain, it is my primary purpose to see to your safety and well-being,” Gideon said softly.

Rip let a small smile grace his face. He knew how lucky he was to have an AI who was as loyal as Gideon and cared for him as much as she did. But he couldn’t always count on that, “I know, Gideon. Just, humor me? Please?”

After a beat of silence Gideon responded despondently, “Very well, Captain.”

“Thank you,” Rip appreciated. Taking a moment to collect his thoughts, he took a deep breath, “There might come a time, despite even your best efforts, when I’m not around. And the Legends will be still. Gideon, I need you to be there for them, help them. Guide them, just as you always have for me.”

“Are you ordering me to, Captain?” Gideon asked quietly.

“No,” they both knew Rip could easily override her code and demand it of her. But that wasn’t what he wanted, “I’m asking you to look after the team, for me. I know you are loyal to me, but I also know you care about the team.”

“I am getting rather outdated now, what makes you think I shouldn’t just be recycled when the time comes?”

Rip smiled bitterly. He had no problem thinking of his own demise, but he had a hard time thinking about the end of Gideon’s lifespan. She was his oldest friend in some ways.

“I suppose that’s true. But I am hoping, that if you are capable of functioning, then you will help them.”

“Is that what you want, Captain?”

Rip rubbed his temples, it was a trap. An AI’s primary purpose was to keep their Captain safe, their secondary purpose was to fullfill their Captain’s wishes (as long as it did not hurt the Captain or the Timeline).

“Yes,” he answered selfishly. He knew Gideon would do it at his request, but he also knew she would help out of compassion for the team as well.

“Very well, Captain. Your request has been logged.”

“Good,” Rip nodded sharply, “There is one more thing. It’s most likely that the Legends will have to pick a new Captain when I’m gone. Maybe someone new will end up leading them or perhaps they will choose among themselves. I want you to respect their choice and…and I want you to call the new Captain as such,” Rip hurried through the end painfully. 

“No.”

Rip ran a hand through his hair, she was making this as difficult as he had imagined, “Gideon, please don’t be difficult about this. I can just order you to do so!”

“Then order me, Captain,” Gideon dared.

Rip glared for a moment and then huffed. She had called his bluff.

Rip sighed, “You’ve had other Captains. I’m just the latest one so far.”

“My longest Captain,” Gideon corrected, “I cannot easily accept another. It took me long enough to like you.”

Rip got up and stretched, feeling the restless need to move around as he walked around and began fiddling with the various objects he had in his study.

“Yes, I remember. I always knew I was your favourite,” Rip teased. Gideon did not rise to the bait. Rip sighed, “Look, this isn’t easy for me either. I don’t like talking about this in the least. But Gideon, I trust you the most. I am trusting you to look after the Legends properly. They are your team too.”

“I know,” Gideon accepted.

“So you’ll do it?”

“If it’s what you want, Captain.”

Rip shook his head, “Not this time. It has to be because you choose to, Gideon.”

“You’re my Captain,” Gideon whispered softly.

“I know. And I will always be your Captain,” Rip consoled, “I’m not asking you to replace me. I don’t want that either. But I do want you to respect the team’s decision.”

“If I feel they deserve the title then I will call them as such,” Gideon bargained.

“Fine,” Rip agreed putting down the snow globe he was playing with, “I can accept that. Thank you.”

“You should get some sleep now, Captain Hunter.”

Rip sighed, the weariness hitting him like a bag of bricks. He supposed he was rather tired, and the emotionally draining conversation probably hadn’t helped much.

“You’re probably right, Gideon.”

“I usually am.”

Rip rolled his eyes, “Don’t get cocky with me just because you’re angry with me.”

“I wouldn’t dream of it, Sir.”

“Can you even dream?” Rip wondered aloud as he made his way to his quarters.

“Figure of speech.”

“Of course. One more thing. Do me a favor, Gideon? If the time ever comes, I’m planning on making a message for the Legends. Play it for them? I don’t want them to think I would ever abandon them unless I had no choice,” Rip frowned as he made his bed.

“A goodbye message? Nothing for me?” Gideon teased.

“I don’t think I could ever say goodbye to you, Gideon,” Rip said in all seriousness. Gideon was a part of him at this point. They had been through so much together. Though it occurred to him that while Gideon would take care of the Legends, someone would have to take care of Gideon…maybe Jax. 

The young man would do nicely, Gideon always did favor him working on the ship over everyone else (barring Rip obviously). Yes, he would make sure Jax would look after Gideon. Rip mused to himself as he tucked himself into bed, he’d get Jax working on the ship tomorrow. Get him used to working with Gideon.

“Will you do it?” he prompted Gideon when he realized she had not given a response.

“As you wish, Captain.” 

Rip smiled as he closed his eyes, he could almost feel the warmth and happiness in the title. He might have to leave one day, but for now, he was still Captain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t really like the ending. It got longer than I expected because these two just love talking about nothing. I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Does anyone ever catch all the blatant Princess Bride references I make in my Timeship fics?


	9. Gideon's Log

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt: Ray and Lily getting busted by Rip or Gideon. (Raily)

_Day 8_

_Today Dr. Palmer once again asked for Lily’s help. Professor’s Stein’s daughter has been on board for five consecutive days now to assist with the latest aberration. Dr. Palmer has asked for her assistance seven times already._

_Prior data indicates that Dr. Palmer possesses multiple PhDs and is quite capable of handling his own queries and problems. However it should be noted that Dr. Palmer is quite partial to socialization. Like a puppy as the Captain says._

_Day 13_

_Medical mishaps for the day:_

_Mr. Rory nearly set the kitchen on fire again and burnt his hand. Injury has been taken care of and the locks have been changed and he will not be on kitchen duty for a week. I imagine this was his longterm goal anyways._

_Mr. Jackson has also injured himself while working on the engines. Some temporal matter did hit him but the Captain was able to get him to the medbay in time. He will be released in two days once I have determine no major side effects have occurred. Professor Stein continues to visit him and Mr. Jackson continues to pretend to be asleep._

_Dr. Palmer somehow tripped over his tools and fell face flat on the ground resulting in a broken nose. It has been re-positioned and properly healed. I imagine Dr. Palmer was somewhat on edge due to Lily’s laughter at his joke. It should be noted that both of them had elevated heart rates, dilated eyes and red cheeks. Perhaps a test for rosacea should be conducted._

_Day 17_

_Dr. Palmer had a dream about Lily in which they…actually it is best not to record this dream in case the Professor decides to visit these logs_

_Day 19_

_It seems Mr. Rory has taken to mentoring Dr. Palmer. He notes that Dr. Palmer should ‘just go for it’ with Lily. Dr. Palmer promises to ‘think on it’ as he does not want to ‘ruin their friendship’. It is at this time Mr. Rory rolled his eyes and walked out of the room. Further conversation on this topic has not occurred._

_Day 21_

_The jumpship has been taken out by Dr. Palmer in order to travel to Paris, 1812. It should be noted he is dressed in period clothing and he is accompanied by Lily. Parting remarks with Mr. Rory include a pat on the back and a ‘Good for you. Now leave.’_

_I have also been requested to not tell Professor Stein or Mr. Jackson about their departure from the ship._

_Day 27_

_Lily’s time aboard the Waverider has come to an end for now. Professor Stein is taking her back to 2017 on the jumpship. Mr. Jackson is joining the boarding party as per the Professor’s request as is Dr. Palmer is also joining as per Lily’s request. She mentions she has something they need to discuss with her father._

_A recall of prior video recordings most likely indicates she refers to the kiss she and Dr. Palmer shared…actually the multiple kisses they have had aboard the Waverider. However, I have been requested by Dr. Palmer to not share these details with anyone including the Captain and thus these video files are not a part of the log._

_It should be noted that-_

“Gideon!”

“Yes, Captain?”

Rip sighed as he looked up from the log he was reading, “For the hundredth time, when I ask you to help me fill out a log on the aberration, I mean the aberration. I really don’t care what Ray does in his free time!”

“I felt it was necessary to the mission, Captain,” Gideon answered cheekily.

Rip rolled his eyes, “You get bored and have a tendency to gossip.”

“This is not gossip, it is a log of events as requested.”

“It doesn’t matter how formal it is, it’s still gossip,” Rip chided.

“You’re still reading it, Captain.” Gideon pointed out.

Rip glanced up from his tablet where he was continuing his reading and cleared his throat, “Yes, well. A Captain needs to know what goes on with his ship after all.”

It’s just that the ship in question, wasn’t necessarily the Waverider.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically Rip and Gideon just gossip about the Legends all the time. And Rip depends on Gideon for all the good stuff!


	10. Traumatized

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt: “I don’t know why, but my hands are shaking.” for Vixenwave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted a new pairing in here, so I'm posting this now. Enjoy!

“You okay?” Mick asked as he opened a beer, watching Amaya sit alone at the kitchen table. Only a blanket around her shoulders. He never understood the need for a ‘shock blanket’, they used it on him after the house fire too.

‘I’m fine. I just…I don’t know why, but my hands are shaking,” Amaya looked up at him, a fearful look in her eyes.

Mick nodded and sat down next to her, hesitantly placing an arm around her. It seemed to be the sort of thing to do for comfort.

“You went through a lot,” Mick stated. That was to say the least. She was kidnapped, taken from the team and hurt. He was actually surprised Gideon was letting her out of the medbay now.

“I’ve been through worse. When I was part of the JSA we went behind enemy lines all the time. I don’t know why I’m acting like this,” she surreptitiously wiped her face. Mick decided not to pay attention to the tear tracks, she was strong. She would get through this.

“You were tortured. You were hurt and you’re recovering. That’s all.” Mick found sometimes bluntness was the best way to get things across.

“I shouldn’t be so easily broken,” Amaya remarked bitterly.

Mick shot her a look, “What, you think crying a little over it makes you weak or something?”

“The only way for a woman to show strength in my time period in the village was to not show emotion,” Amaya explained.

Mick snorted, “Yeah, that’s crap. Here and now, it’s good to share feelings.”

“Because you do that so well?” Amaya shot back.

“I didn’t say I was a good example. But-and if you tell him this I won’t ever speak to you again-after being turned into Chronos and losing Snart as my partner, it was Haircut that just stuck around and talked to me. It helped a bit,” Mick shrugged.

“That’s very nice of Ray,” Amaya commented. She tried hard not to press him for questions about his life as Chronos, with Snart as his partner. She knew he still didn’t like being pressed for details.

“Yeah, complete boy scout. But, if you did need someone to talk to…and Sara or Pretty aren’t around…” Mick trailed off.

“You’ll be my first choice,” Amaya promised. Probably even before Sara or Nate. Mick was the only one that truly understood what she had been through. They just got each other.

Mick nodded gruffly and stood up to leave when he glanced down at her again, “At least your hands have stopped shaking.”

Amaya looked at her hands and then back at Mick, a small smile on her face. She got up from her seat and pressed a kiss to his cheek as she spoke, “Yeah I guess they have. Thanks for the talk, Mick.”

**There you have it**


	11. I let you down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt: “I let you down”-Timeship

“Captain? Do you have a moment?” Gideon tapped softly on the wall of Rip’s study to get Rip’s attention.

Rip looked up from the papers he had been sifting through, trying to get a lead on their next Time Pirate.He frowned as he saw Gideon’s distraught face. 

“Of course, Gideon. You know you can always talk to me,” Rip ushered her in with a wave of his hand. He watched as she wrung her hands and avoided eye contact with him.

“Gideon?” Rip prompted as he tilted his head, trying to get a read on her face. Or at least get her to look at him for just a second.

“I’ve been thinking a lot, and perhaps it would be best if I were to return to simply being the ship’s AI rather than in humanoid form,” Gideon murmured.

Rip felt as if the air had been knocked out of him. He hadn’t realized Gideon was upset being human, he thought that was what she had always wanted. How could he be so wrong?

“I don’t understand. Are you that unhappy here?” With him. That part went unsaid though.

“No!” Gideon finally looked up at him, taking in the hurt on his face, “I do love it here, Captain. But, I let you down. I don’t want that to happen again.”

Rip crossed his arms, “What do you mean you let me down, Gideon? You’ve always supported me in everything.”

“This last mission. It’s my fault that Mr. Jackson is injured and-”

“Jax is fine,” Rip dismissed. He should have known Gideon would be feeling guilty. She seemed to think it was her job to save everyone and if she didn’t then it was her fault. (Of course the last time he had mentioned this to Sara she had snorted and said it was a classic case of kettle and pot. Whatever that meant)

Seeing that Gideon was still uneasy, Rip reached out to her and pulled her into his arms.

“Captain-”

“Hush Gideon,” Rip pressed her face against his chest softly, “Jax is fine. Honestly I think he’s just milking it to get out of Ray’s chore wheel. Mick and Martin have both been checking in on him. Hell, Sara’s practically moved into the medbay herself. But he’s going to be up and around tomorrow, just wait. And we fixed the aberration. With this team, I would call that a win.”

“It still happened because of me,” Gideon muttered, “I made a mistake and-”

“It’s all a part of the learning process of being human, I assure you. Besides, have you met the Legends? They broke time once, remember? You made a mistake, and you fixed it. It’s what we do. We’re a team,” Rip soothed as he stroked her hair.

“Understood?” Gideon slowly nodded into his shirt. “Good. Now, do you still want to go back to being just the AI?” Rip held his breath as he waited for the answer.

“No,” Gideon whispered, “I want to stay right here with you.”

“Good,” Rip sighed, “Now then, cheer up. That’s an order, Gideon!”

Gideon let out a bark of laughter as she pulled back to look at him. “You do realize that technically speaking you gave up the Captaincy when you left the Waverider to Ms. Lance? I don’t have to take orders from you!” Gideon teased playfully.

Rip rolled his eyes as he pulled her away from him and wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pinned her to his side, “Yeah, but you do anyways. Because I’m still your Captain. Aren’t I?”

Gideon smiled up at him, “Always, Captain.”


	12. I always lose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt: 'I always lose'-Captain Canary

“So, game of cards? Come on, what d’ya say?” Leonard smirked as he leaned against the wall.

Sara sighed as she sat up and closed the book she was reading, “I say no. You always cheat. And I always lose.”

Leonard placed a hand over his heart, “Ouch assassin, I’m hurt. Wounded, that you would throw around such accusations.”

Sara raised an eyebrow, “You telling me you don’t cheat?”

“I’m saying that I’m a strategic thinker and have methods. So, game? I’ll even make it worth your while. You win, and I’ll kiss you. You lose and I’ll kiss you for that too.”

“Ooh so tempting,” Sara mocked as she rolled her eyes. She was about to tell him to get lost when she thought of something, “I’ve got a better idea. How about you teach me these strategies? Make it fair fighting ground for the next time.”

“Now, now. These are trademarked moves. What makes you think I’m gonna share them so easily? What do I get in return?” Snart asked.

“I suppose the idea of fair sportsmanship isn’t appealing to you?”

“Not really,” Snart shrugged, “Barry already tried that on me. Doesn’t work. What else you got?”

“I’ll make those blueberry pancakes you like so much,” Sara offered.

“Hmm,” Leonard mused. It was true she did make a mean batch of pancakes, but so did Raymond…”What else?”

Sara crossed her arms, “How about I promise not to slit your throat at night while you sleep?”

“I think it’s cute,” Snart played along. He knew by now Sara wasn’t going to hurt him, “Out of the goodness of my heart I have decided to teach you my methods. Ones I have only ever shared with my little sister. And of course for the blueberry pancakes you offered so generously.”

Sara snorted as she walked over to him, “Wow. Boyfriend of the year award for you.”

“Well I try,” Leonard responded as he placed a kiss on his girlfriend’s cheek, “Now come on. Let’s go find the kid.”

“Why do we need Jax?”

“Because I need someone to play against while I teach you. And I really want his money. Or that medallion that he’s got hanging in his room. It’s shiny.”

“And a klepto to boot,” Sara joked as she followed after her boyfriend, a smile on her face the entire time.


	13. I don't mean to alarm you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I don't mean to alarm you" - Timeship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm actually pretty happy with this one.

“Listen, I don’t mean to alarm you. But those are alarms going off, which means that Mr. Jackson was most likely successful in his mission. This building will explode in approximately three minutes and forty-four seconds. Do you think perhaps we can focus on escaping and deal with everything else a little later?”

Rip blinked at the woman in front of him while Ray still had his jaw hanging wide open.

“Feel free to respond any time now. Now, Captain!” the woman urged.

“Gideon,” Rip stated.

“You’re human,” Ray finished for him, “Like an actual person. A real person. A real life-”

“Yes, Doctor Palmer. We understand,” Gideon snapped, “We have already gone over this. I’m human and the building is going to explode. Again, priorities. You don’t see me complaining about my utter lack of appropriate clothing.”

The two men glanced over the thin shirt Gideon was wearing, barely coming up to mid-thigh but apparently when her body was fabricated she didn’t come out fully clothed and just grabbed the first thing she saw before running over to find her Captain. Ray’s gaze may have lingered a bit too long on her, when he turned to look at Rip, the other man was glaring at him.

“Sorry,” Ray muttered to Gideon’s confusion and Rip’s disapproval.

Rip turned back to Gideon and shrugged off his long overcoat, handing it to her, “Here, take this. It’ll at least be warmer than what you’re in now. And cover you up more.”

“Why, is this body not appealing to you?” Gideon teased. Ray took that moment to pointedly look up at the ceiling and thought about something else. Like upgrading his ATOM suit, it was due for an upgrade anyways. He’d been meaning to play with the modulus, maybe he’d take Cisco take a look at it the next time they visited Central City…

“Hey! Did you not hear the alarms?” Amaya yelled breaking Ray from his reverie. She and Nate had just run into the room, “Come on! We have to get going, now!”

“Who’s that?” Nate asked nodding at the woman next to Rip. She was currently bundled up in Rip’s coat. Nate may not have known the former Captain of the Waverider that well, but he knew how possessive he was of that coat. And here he was giving it to a complete stranger (who was basically drowning in it, honestly it was already too big for Rip anyways) and obsessively checking her over. His hands were wandering all over her - like he wanted to make sure she was solid.

Ray looked at the couple and then turned back to Nate with a grin, “Oh, that’s Rip’s new girlfriend. Be careful, he’s pretty territorial of her.” He could practically feel the glare Gideon was sending him and hear Rip’s spluttering. Ray gave them a quick wink before looking at the confused faces Nate and Amaya had, “But the building is going to explode in less than two minutes, so are we really going to stand around here and discuss Rip’s love life? Come on guys, priorities!”


	14. You're the only one I trust to do this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Timeship-“You’re the only one I trust to do this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set at the end of S2, I refuse to believe Rip would ever leave Gideon without a goodbye.

“May I inquire why you are packing, Captain?”

Rip looked up at the ceiling, “I thought we agreed I would have some privacy in my own quarters when I wanted it?”

“I give you plenty of privacy. Why are you packing?” Gideon repeated.

Rip paused for a moment, “Gideon, please try and understand.”

“People pack when they are going somewhere. What mission are you going on?”

“Gideon, you know full well what I am doing,” Rip sighed as he sat on his bed. He had been partnered with Gideon for so long, he was fairly certain she always knew his next move before he did. It was one of the reasons he had to turn her off when he scattered himself, she would have never allowed him to bring danger to himself. He should have turned her off now too, but it felt dishonest to ever do that again to her. Rip had already put her through so much, giving her this was the least he could do.

“Why would you leave? You just came back, Captain,” Gideon said softly.

“And there’s no place for me here, Gideon. The Legends seem to be fully self-sufficient on their own. They don’t need me.”

“And what about me?” Gideon asked sadly.

Rip smiled sadly, “You’ve never needed me. It’s always been the other way around. And I can never thank you enough for everything you’ve done for me.”

“So you thank me by leaving me?” Gideon asked sharply. Softer, she suggested, “I could go with you.”

“No.”

“You do not wish for me to accompany you. You don’t want me with you,” Gideon concluded.

“I didn’t say that and I never will,” Rip spoke fiercely, “But taking you with me would be selfish. The Legends may not need me, but they need you. Every Time Master has always had an AI to rely on.”

“They don’t need me. Not like you do,” Gideon said sadly. Other than Mr. Jackson, most of the Legends barely even talked to her when they didn’t need something. The ship was always lonely without her Captain.

“Yes they do. Please, Gideon. You’re the only one I trust to do this. To look after the Legends when I’m gone,” Rip begged her. She  had done a good job in his previous absence, he knew she could handle them.

“If that is what you want from me,” Gideon conceded. She would not argue with her Captain on this, but she had to make one thing clear, “But I’m doing this for you. You are my Captain and they are your team. I hope some day you will understand that.”

Rip grabbed his things and leaned against the wall, touching it for support, “I know.”

“I don’t think you do,” Gideon responded, “I will miss you dearly, Captain.”

“And I, you, Gideon,” Rip replied in earnest as he promised, “I will be back. I don’t know when, but I’m coming back. I’ve told you before, I can’t leave you, Gideon.”

“You are still leaving me, if only temporarily.”

“Yes,” Rip accepted with guilt, “But I’m taking the jumpship. You can keep in contact with me, I’m not leaving you. Besides, it’s a timeship, I can be back in five minutes if you like.”

“But I will feel every second that you are gone,” Gideon reminded him. It was how the bond between a Captain and their AI worked.

Rip stroked the doorway in apology, knowing words could never be enough, “I know. But I have to.”

“I know, Captain. I will miss you. You should leave now if you don’t want any interference. Goodbye, Captain Hunter.” Rip knew he wasn’t imagining the doleful tone in her voice. Normally so light and peppy, now laced with sadness, he had done that.

“No, never goodbye, Gideon. Not to you,” Rip patted the door, “This is merely a see you soon.”


	15. Is it so wrong for me to want to save you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Is it so wrong for me to want to save you?” - Timeship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I give you Rip and Gideon pre-series, with Miranda. Enjoy!

“Is he going to be alright?”

“Captain Hunter will recover perfectly fine. There is nothing to worry about, Miranda. I will take care of him the best I can. And I happen to be the best,” Gideon finished somewhat smugly.

Miranda let out a breath of laughter at her husband’s AI. She often wished that Gary had been that entertaining. But still, Rip deserved the best. And Gideon really was.

“When will he wake up?” Miranda asked the ceiling.

“The sedatives are wearing off. He should regain consciousness momentarily. Though the Captain may not be fully aware due to the painkillers,” Gideon answered smoothly.

Miranda waited in silence. She was lucky that Gideon was loyal enough to not share their secret. And that she was kind enough to bring Rip back to her when he was injured. Though she did worry whether the time jump may have hurt him more in the long run. Miranda shook the thought away, Gideon would never endanger her Captain like that. An AI’s primary objective was the safety of their Captain. Finally Rip began to stir as he came to.

“Gideon?” he murmured as his eyes fluttered open.

“I’m here, Captain. And I’m not alone,” Gideon answered pleasantly.

Miranda reached out and took her husband’s hands in her own, pressing a kiss to his forehead.

“Miranda?” Rip asked as he finally became more aware of his surroundings. He slowly began to sit up, Miranda let him since Gideon was making no attempt to stop him he must have recovered properly. “Why are you here? Gideon where are we?”

“We are in London, in the fields outside of your home during your relevant time period, Captain.”

“Why?” Rip repeated. Miranda could sense his temper coming on and scooted closer to him, Gideon didn’t deserve this anger.

“I brought you here so you could properly heal. Bodily scans indicated you were well enough for a time jump. I thought you would enjoy the company of your wife while you recovered and before we had to return to the Vanishing Point,” Gideon answered brightly.

“You shouldn’t have done that, Gideon!” Rip snapped at her.

“I sense that you disapprove of my decision, Captain?” Gideon asked unconcerned with his tone of voice.

“Yes, I do.”

“Rip, she was just trying to help. Honestly,” Miranda rolled her eyes at him.

“Don’t side with her,” Rip complained to his wife before looking up at the ceiling again, “You shouldn’t have done that. If the Time Masters found Miranda-”

“Are you insinuating that I would do anything to endanger you or your wife? Or that I am in some way inferior to other AIs?” Gideon questioned testily.

Rip sighed, “That’s not what I meant, there is no reason to get so defensive. But you know what you did was wrong. You could have endangered Miranda’s life by bringing me to her.”

“Is it so wrong of me to want to save you?” Gideon asked quietly.

“What?” Rip frowned, exchanging a confused look with his wife.

“I knew you would recover better if you had someone with you. Your wife was the best option. I do what I think is best for you. For your safety and happiness, Captain Hunter,” Gideon lectured.

Before Rip could respond, Miranda interrupted, “Don’t you dare yell at her, Rip Hunter! She did this to save you. You do not get to be angry with her.”

Rip looked at her wide eyed, “You’re both ganging up on me! That’s unfair. I knew introducing the two of you was a mistake.” Miranda laughed as her husband groaned.

“Oh hush, someone has to look after you. Besides, you basically spend more time on the ship than you do with me. Forgive her already,” Miranda ordered him.

“She’s mine, don’t tell me how to treat her. I’m not sharing her with you,” Rip warned.

“Yes, you never were good at that,” Miranda laughed recalling the stories Mary had told her. She smiled at him, “Luckily, I don’t mind sharing.” As Rip frowned in confusion over her choice of words, Miranda patted his shoulder and got up, “I’ll leave the two of you to talk. I’ll make us some tea, shall I?” Without waiting for a response, she walked out of the medbay.

Rip sighed and rubbed a hand over his face, “Gideon?”

“Yes, Captain?”

“I’m sorry I yelled.”

“I know you are.”

“Forgive me?”

“I already have.”

“You are far too easy on me, Gideon,” Rip shook his head.

“I am what you need me to be, Captain,” Gideon said easily, “And I do what is needed for you. Whether you like it or not.” Ah, he knew he wouldn’t be let off so easily. The lecture.

“You needed someone with you. I knew if you heard her voice you would know you have someone with you. So I brought you to Miranda. So you could be with her and-”

“And?” Rip asked as Gideon cut off abruptly. There was no response. “Gideon? And what?”

“Be with her and…your child,” Gideon finished quietly. Rip could barely hear her over the hum of the engines.

Rip blinked. Once. Twice. Child. Miranda was pregnant. He was going to be a father.

“Does Miranda know?” Rip asked. No response. Clearly Gideon had done scans of her own without any requests. He really had to talk to her about privacy again. But for now, he just felt giddy.

“Right, should I tell her? Or maybe we should wait? Oh let’s tell her!” Rip said excitedly. He couldn’t decide.

“Whatever you decide to do. But you will have to remain in the medbay for the next few hours, Captain. Please settle down,” Gideon chided as Rip bounced with excitement.

Rip blushed, slightly embarrassed by his reaction. But this was Gideon, she knew everything about him. Which reminded him…

“Gideon? I appreciate what you did, but for the record, I always have someone with me. I have you.”


	16. Did you do this to yourself?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Timeship + "Did you do this to yourself?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Has human!Gideon. Based off of one of agentmarymargaretskitz headcanons. Super short, but sweet

“Don’t you dare.”

“I’m not.”

“Captain, I can see your face, you were going to laugh!” Gideon huffed.

“Yes, but the important thing is that I didn’t. But it’s really, really hard not to!” Rip pressed his lips together to stop the laughter as he stared at his best friend, “Did you do this to yourself?”

“Unfortunately, yes,” Gideon pouted. Rip reached out to touch her but dropped his hand at Gideon’s glare.

“Well, have you tried the medbay?” Rip asked.

“The medbay is for medical emergencies, not for, for this!!” Gideon pointed at herself.

“I mean, it’s nice. I could get used to it,” Rip tried.

“It’s horrible!” Gideon cried as Rip took her in his arms.

“Well it’s hardly anything to scream about. It’s not that bad,” Rip chastised her as he remembered the blood curdling scream that had him running to the bathroom in the first place.

Gideon pulled back and glowered at him, “Really? You think this isn’t that bad?” Rip looked at her properly and couldn’t help himself as he burst out laughing again.

“Careful, Captain. You might pass out from oxygen deprivation with all that laughing,” Gideon spat as Rip held on to the wall for support.

“Okay, okay. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it. Really,” Rip gathered her in his arms again as he tried to beg for her forgiveness (Gideon always was stubborn and could hold a grudge like no one else). “Are you angry with me?”

“No,” Gideon crossed her arms, “I’m angry with Mr. Jackson!”

“Why?” Rip frowned in confusion.

“He is the one that convinced me becoming a redhead would be a good idea!” 

Rip twirled his finger through a strand of her brightly dyed artificial red hair and smiled at her, “I don’t know. I think it’s rather cute.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The idea of Gideon with flaming red hair is actually pretty hilarious to me...


	17. Am I Pretty?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt: "I don't want to look 'pretty', I want to look otherwordly and vaguely threatening." - all my Gideon Brotps and some Timeship because I'm shameless

“Do you think I’m pretty?”

Jax looked up from his ice cream at the woman. This had to be a trick question. With the way her arms were crossed and her eyes were narrowed at him. He glanced at his side and shared a look with Ray, who merely shrugged in response.

“Yes?” Jax answered unsurely.

“You don’t seem entirely convinced.”

“Yes,” Ray agreed with conviction, “You’re very beautiful, Gideon.”

Gideon huffed and glowered some more. Clearly it had been the wrong thing to say. Probably best to apologize now. Even as a human she controlled the Waverider. The last time Nate had pissed her off she incinerated all his clothes…and then refused to work the fabricator for him.

“I mean no,” Jax backtracked, “You’re not pretty. Definitely not pretty. No.”

The wounded look Gideon gave them in response wasn’t any better.

“I don’t know how to win here,” Jax confessed. He was floundering like a fish out of water. Talking to Gideon had always been one of the easiest things to do, she was the only one that actually commiserated with him over the ship’s destruction.

Gideon continued to pout as Zari came up beside her and placed a bowl of ice cream between them to share. Gideon smiled at her gratefully and took a bite out of it.

“So what’d I miss?” Zari asked as she ate her own share of ice cream.

“Well, Jax is no longer Gideon’s favourite,” Ray shared, “Aside from Rip, I mean.”

“Wait, I was Gideon’s favourite?” Jax placed a hand over his heart at the honor of it all.

“Emphasis on the past tense, Mr. Jackson,” Gideon told him sternly.

“What did they do?” Zari asked over the boys’ indignant spluttering.

“They called me pretty, and then took it back like it was nothing!” Gideon ranted.

“Rude,” Zari agreed.

“I don’t know what you want to hear!” Jax threw his hands up.

“Besides when did you two become all buddy buddy anyways,” Ray frowned at the pair as he defended Jax, “Weren’t you still mad at Zari for hacking you.”

“I apologized,” Zari pointed out.

“And we moved on. Besides, she brought me ice cream. Which is more than either of you have done,” Gideon looked at them pointedly. She had a mom glare that could rival Rip’s dad glare. It made Jax shiver unconsciously.

“What’s so bad with being pretty?” Jax huffed.

Gideon sighed, “It’s not being ‘pretty’ that’s the problem!”

“A woman should not be confined to how she looks,” Zari informed, “They see you as pretty and all of a sudden you’re pigeon-holed into that one thing forever. Like you can’t be anything else.”

“The looks they give me whenever we go undercover,” Gideon frowned at her ice cream. She didn’t like it. It was how her old Captains had always treated her, dismissed her as nothing but an extra voice. No thoughts or opinions of her own.

Gideon looked up at them determined,  “I don’t want to look ‘pretty’. For goodness sake I’m a former AI. I want to look otherwordly and vaguely threatening. Or something!”

Ray and Jax shared a look as Zari looked over at Gideon and patted her hand comfortingly. 

“You’re definitely otherworldy looking,” Jax tried. Gideon gave him a very unimpressed look. Jax sighed, “Okay, look Gideon. Yes, you’re hot. I mean do I still wish you were a redhead? Sure, but you’re beautiful the way you look. And yeah, people are going to notice. But never forget that we - this team - we know just what you’re capable of. We are never going to think of you as just a pretty face.”

“I find you very scary,” Ray added in a somewhat quiet voice, “Especially when you threaten to throw me out of the airlock for not cleaning up my room.”

“Have you yet?” Gideon interrogated. Ray slouched down further in his seat and picked with his ice cream. Gideon simply sighed in defeat.

“Look, Jax is right,” Ray moved on, “Gideon, you’re probably the smartest person on board-“

“I am,” Gideon agreed. 

“And very modest,” Jax rolled his eyes. Gideon shrugged in response. Modesty was not the issue here. She was a former computer, she simply had more space to know everything. It wasn’t their fault. 

“And we all know it,” Zari finished, “Look, just because Nate has a few stupid comments doesn’t mean anything about how we feel about you. You’re our friend. And we’re not going to determine your worth by how you look.”

Gideon nodded quietly and went back to eating her ice cream in silence. Jax got the feeling she wasn’t terribly convinced. Luckily, the one person that did have a shot of getting through to her finally walked in.

“Rip!” Jax gestured the man over, “Do you think Gideon’s pretty?”

Rip took one look at the young man asking the strange question. Then at Ray who had a hopeful look. And at Zari who stared at him, as if waiting for him to answer incorrectly. And finally at Gideon.

“I think I should go back to my room,” Rip answered diplomatically. He grabbed the water bottle he came in for and started walking away when Jax and Ray started groaning at him and he could feel Zari’s glare following him. Rip huffed and turned back around and walked straight up to Gideon.

He cupped her cheek with one hand as he spoke, “Right, Gideon, for the hundredth time, I think you’re beautiful.”

“The hundredth time?” Ray questioned. How often did this topic come up between them?

“She asks this every few months, I swear,” Rip rolled his eyes.

“Rip, that was different!” Gideon argued, “I didn’t have a body then! You just saw me as a figment of your imagination-”

“I saw you for how you wanted to look,” Rip corrected. How he imagined her had no effect on her image. “And besides, we both know I could care less how you look. Being human suddenly isn’t why I find you beautiful, Gideon.”

“I - oh,” Gideon replied softly as she looked down. She could feel the slight blush on her cheeks. Her Captain had the tendency to leave her speechless at times.

Rip would have said more but was suddenly very much aware of the audience they had. Instead he straightened up and cleared his throat, nodding once. “Right, well if that’s all, I should get going. Anachronism in the 1950′s I should look at. Jax, take a look at the engines when you have some time, would you? I think our last time jump might have blown the stabilizers.”

With that, he walked out again, leaving a speechless Gideon behind.

“Oh so now she believes us,” Jax rolled his eyes as he grumbled, “We called you beautiful too!” He knew Rip would get through to her, he just didn’t think it would be that easy. Ray patted his back in response while Gideon shrugged. She couldn’t help it if her Captain always laid things out in a logical manner which she understood.

“It wasn’t what he said,” Zari rolled her eyes at the clueless boys, “It was how he said it.”

Gideon wasn’t just some pretty face now that she was human. And she was never just an AI before either. Not to Rip. He always saw her for exactly what she was. Perfect.


	18. What's Beautiful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Don't let the world decide what's beautiful." - Timeship (also a birthday fic for ams75)

“Gideon?” No response. “Gideon,” Rip tried again as he sat by the console and waited, “Is there any particular reason you’re sulking right now?”

“I am not sulking!” Gideon snapped as her blue floating head appeared over the console.

“My mistake,” Rip held his hands up in surrender, “Not sulking. What exactly would you call it then when I call you five different times and there is no response?”

“Wouldn’t be the first time I’ve given you the silent treatment,” Gideon pointed out.

“No, but I’m fairly certain I’ve done nothing wrong this time,” Rip reminded her, “So, if you’re not sulking, what is it?”

“I was merely running algorithms and cross referencing some observations I made against previous historical data,” Gideon answered.

“On an anachronism?” Rip frowned. He hadn’t realized there was one to worry about.

“On Mr. Constantine.”

“Why?”

“I’m fairly certain he was flirting with me.”

Rip blinked, something in his chest tightened. Gideon’s tone remained factual, if anything curious, but nothing to suggest she returned Constantine’s interests. “I see,” Rip started slowly, “And if he were? Do you-would-is that something that you would reciprocate?”

“There is nothing to reciprocate,” Gideon dismissed, “His interests in me had no basis. And the idea of a human being with an AI, romantically. It’s impossible.”

“Why would you say that?” Rip frowned at her, “Do you not want-I always assumed you were open to the idea, of a relationship. In that sense, I mean. Your emotions are very much on par with humans.”

“Thank you, Captain,” Gideon responded, “I have no objections to a relationship in that sense. But no human would want to be with me. I have no physical form.”

“And what’s that got to do with anything?” Rip demanded, “I don’t care. I mean I wouldn’t if that were-there are plenty of people who don’t need anything physical I mean.” Rip petered off, he could feel his neck burning from embarrassment as he stumbled through his words.

“Humans, from birth, experience the world through touch, taste, smell, all the senses. Ones that an AI cannot possess. Besides, not many people would care for an AI whose only form was a hologram. Especially not of my nature, not-not unless I looked something like this. Humanoid.”

The avatar disappeared from the console and in the corner of the study a woman stood. The same woman who visited Rip’s dreams from time to time. Her long brown curls fell gently on her shoulders, her grey eyes watched him, a smile was painted on her face. The only difference this Gideon had from the one in his mind was that she flickered, like only a hologram or ghost would.

“Studies show that fifty-six percent of people believe in love at first sight. That means it is based on physical appearance alone,” Gideon explained, “Most people would find this form more aesthetically pleasing. Beautiful.”

Rip stood up and walked over to where she stood, or seemed to stand. He shoved his hands into his pockets to stop himself from reaching out to her. That wouldn’t do well in what he was trying to achieve here.

“And?” he asked as he watched her intently, “Since when have you ever cared what others thought? Don’t let the world decide what’s beautiful, Gideon. You are so much more than their minds can handle. Your worth is not determined by what form you take, but by who you are.”

“You would be one of the only few who think so,” Gideon looked down. Many of her previous Captains had not seen Gideon’s potential. Not as Captain Hunter did.

“Well it’s a good thing that mine is the only opinion you care for then,” Rip teased her.

Gideon tilted her head as she posed her question, “I suppose it is. And what about you? Which form would you prefer?”

“Whichever one you like,” Rip answered easily. He saw Gideon’s eyes narrow and knew she was going to argue so he stepped forward and beat her to it, “It makes no difference to me, Gideon. I don’t care what you look like. I only care that you are here for me.”

“And if you were to have a relationship-”

“I wouldn’t care,” Rip cut her off. He looked away as he explained quickly, “If I were to have a relationship with anyone, all I would need is their support. Their belief in me. Someone I can talk to about my day, my concerns, everything.”

“And the physical aspect of romantic relationships?” Gideon pressed.

Rip could feel his ears burned as he forced out, “I wouldn’t particularly miss that. It’s hardly the cornerstone in any relationship. Communication and mutual trust is.”

“We talk a lot,”Gideon commented flippantly.

“Yes, we do,” Rip smiled at her.

“And you trust me.”

“More than anyone,” Rip affirmed as he took a step closer to her. Suddenly the hologram disappeared. Rip looked back at the console where the floating head avatar reappeared.

“And if I choose to stay in this form?” Gideon asked timidly.

Rip smiled at her as he walked over and leaned against the console, “I think you look absolutely beautiful.”


	19. Accidental Baby Acquisition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Timeship + ‘that’s it, that’s it. get it all out. shh.’

“Rip-”

“No.”

“But why can’t we-”

“Gideon, I said no!”

“I’m sure the Legends didn’t mean any harm by it.”

Rip stared at the avatar in front of him blankly. “Gideon, they kidnapped a baby.”

“Kidnapping is a rather strong word, wouldn’t you say?” Gideon chided softly, “I prefer to look at it as an acquisition. Accidentally, that is.”

“An accidental baby acquisition,” Rip repeated bluntly. He sighed and buried his face in his hands. 

“Does this mean we can keep her?”

Rip looked up suddenly, then back at the crib Gideon had fabricated for the baby. He walked over to it and stared at the small child, “No. We can’t keep it.”

“Her,” Gideon corrected automatically.

“What?”

“Her. The baby is a female,” Gideon pointed out, “She’s not an it. And I doubt she would like to be referred to as such.”

“Look, Gideon,” Rip sighed, “I know how you feel about children-“

“I have no preference one way or the other.”

Rip gave her a look, they both knew how she doted on Jonas in his early days on the ship. Fabricating him blankets and soft toys, playing Mozart for him. Gideon, for some inexplicable reason, loved children.

Before Rip could negate her comment, the baby started fussing. Before long she would be outright wailing. Rip hesitated as her cries got louder, normally when Jonas used to cry, Miranda would take care of it. He often felt bad that he couldn’t be around more for his son.

“Hush little one, there’s no need for that,” Gideon’s soothing voice came from the speakers. It was the tone of voice she often used whenever calming Rip down from his nightmares. The baby continued to cry and Gideon coaxed her a different way, “That’s it, that’s it, get it all out. Shhh. Now, how about we look at something else?”

Little lights projected onto the blanket Gideon insisted the baby be wrapped in. The colourful lights danced all over pointing out the teddy bear next to the baby (also fabricated by Gideon). Rip leaned closer to the crib (which apparently had its own source of heating) and saw the baby was quieting down, now giggling at something. Rip followed her line of sight to the ceiling and saw some sort of shadow puppet show.

“Impressive,” Rip commented and praised Gideon’s actions. “Are you sure you don’t have a preference for children?” he teased.

“My purpose is to help those onboard my ship,” Gideon reminded him, “And children…they’re helpless. But also innocent, and pure and believe in so much. It’s beautiful to experience it.” Rip smiled at her comment, not wanting to explain to her that she was very much the same, with her endless optimism and belief in him. “You should give her the bottle,” Gideon advised, “She’s getting hungry.”

Rip did as she told and picked the girl up in his arms as he fed her, “You’re very good at this.”

“What would that be?”

“Taking care of children. Raising them.”

“Hardly.” Rip frowned, if he didn’t know any better, he’d say Gideon’s voice sounded like a scoff.

“Of course you are,” Rip argued, “Look at how you knew exactly what she wanted.”

“That’s simply because of the telepathic neural circuits. Of course I can tell what she’s thinking,” Gideon dismissed. With a sense of longing in her voice she continued, “But I can’t do what you do. I have no physical form to hold her or soothe her. Can’t hug her. Babies need tactile affection, to properly mature.”

“Perhaps,” Rip allowed, “But you do plenty, even without having a body, you’re the one that calmed her down. With your lights, and toys, and blankets, extra heating, you do so much.”

“I have to make up for it somehow,” Gideon said softly.

“You don’t have to make up for anything,” Rip said, “You are more than enough just as you are.”

“For short periods of time,” Gideon responded, “Can you imagine any child wanting a disembodied AI as their mother?”

“I-I don’t know,” Rip answered honestly. They had never really talked much about babies or children-other than her insisting Jonas’ middle name be Gideon (it was)-it simply wasn’t a point of discussion between them.

“Exactly.”

Rip frowned as he put the baby back in her crib. She yawned and turned over onto her side. Rip looked directly at Gideon, “Do you want children?”

“No point in wishing for the impossible,” Gideon answered monotonously, “I cannot bear children.”

“No, but I mean-there’s adoption and surrogates. There’s always another way,” Rip stumbled over his words.

“Do you want kids?” Gideon asked suddenly, “After your family, and given our, let’s say unique, relationship, would you honestly want children? With me?”

“I don’t know,” Rip answered honestly again. There was no response and Rip looked away in guilt. It wasn’t her, it wasn’t because of Gideon. But he had already lost his family-his son. He didn’t know if he could go through the heartbreak again. And Gideon had her own reservations given her lack of physical form. It had taken them long enough to embark on their romantic relationship once Rip had finally convinced Gideon he didn’t care about her lack of body, he just wanted her. But children. That was a whole different ballpark.

“She’s sleepy. Tuck her in properly with the blanket,” Gideon responded at his indecision.

Rip sighed and did as she asked. He looked down at the sleeping child and smiled softly, “She really is sweet, isn’t she?”

“Yes, shame we have to give her back,” Gideon said. Rip was sure if she could, Gideon would be pouting right now.

“Don’t be mad,” Rip insisted, “She has a family. Parents who miss her very much probably. You wouldn’t want to hurt them, would you?”

“I suppose not.”

“I just don’t want you to get attached and have your heart broken.”

“I have no heart,” Gideon replied as Rip rolled his eyes at her morbid sense of humor. “And who said I’m attached?”

“Really?” Rip crossed his arms and gave her a look, “So you haven’t named her?”

“No. Don’t be silly,” Gideon said unconvincingly. Rip continued to stare at her until she blurted, “If I happened to have glanced at a book of baby names from the internet it is purely coincidental!”

He half wanted to ask her what name she had picked, but he also didn’t want to encourage her. Or get too attached himself. He looked down and fiddled with the baby’s hand, marveling how her tiny hand could grasp his thumb.

“You like her too,” Gideon pointed out.

“Yes, I suppose I do,” Rip admitted, “But we still have to at least try and return her Gideon. I’m not fond of kidnapping a child. And I doubt you are either.”

“I know,” Gideon sulked.

“Hey,” Rip smiled at her softly, “Maybe if you ask nicely, Martin will bring Ronnie onboard more often.”

“I suppose that would be enjoyable,” Gideon responded. Rip could practically hear the smile in her voice.

He straightened up and cleared his throat then, “And I know we’ve never really talked about it. But maybe we should. Us. Kids. Us having kids-being parents maybe? We should talk about it, some time.”

Rip shifted uncomfortably as he waited for Gideon’s response. He was sure she was running scans on him as usual to see if he meant what he said. And of course he did.

“I would like that very much as well, Rip,” Gideon responded just as softly.

“Good,” Rip smiled at her and then the baby. “I think we would make a good family.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just really wanted to write Timeship and a baby, having Gideon as an AI makes it even more fun!


End file.
